Disclosed is a process for the preparation of a colloid catalyst.
The Suzuki reaction for cross-coupling of organic electrophiles, such as aryl halides, diazonium salts or triflates, with boronic acids or boronate esters is a reaction utilized in the formation of carbon-carbon bonds in the synthesis of organic compounds such as biaryls, as illustrated below. The reaction is also employed in the synthesis of agrochemicals, polymers, and pharmaceutical intermediates. The Suzuki reaction may also be utilized in the preparation of charge transporting molecules such as triarylamines. For example, the reaction may be used to prepare hole transporting molecules for photoreceptors and organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”).
